Daughters of the Underground
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: I have rewritten chapter one and it's definately different than before, I've also started to rewrite chapter two so, wait for it, it'll be up ASAP. Rated for sexual content.
1. Enter Kimiko and Midori Unbidden dreams

Daughters Of The Underground 

Chapter 1 Enter Kimiko and Midori; Unbidden Dreams

Kimiko stared thoughtfully into the face of her sleeping sister, Midori. Kimiko chuckled as Midori rolled over, mumbling something about not being able to train because she had a stiff knee. Shaking her head, Kimiko studied her sister's features, which were almost exactly the same as hers. Did I forget to mention that the two are twins? Well, if I didn't, I did now. Midori had shoulder length silver hair, Kimiko's reached her waist, and they both had similar violet eyes, although Kimiko's held a hint of silver.

Sunlight filtered in through their glass doors that led out to the balcony and Midori squinted, "Kimiko, close the drapes!" She groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

Kimiko smiled evily, "Midori, it's time to get up- another beautiful day in the Underground for training, and besides, Jareth'll have our hides if we're not ontime today."

Again Midori groaned, "What time is it?"

"seven thirty." Kimiko said.

"What!" Midori sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Actually, it's only six, but I thought that maybe we could eat breakfast this morning." Kimiko grinned as Midori threw a pillow at her, missing of course.

"Damn it Kimiko, why do you do this to me?" Midori moaned in a Woe is me voice.

"Aw... but you're my favorite big sister, Midori." Kimiko stood and ran to dress as Midori crawled out of bed.

"I'm your only big sister..." She grumbled, moving towards her closet.

Kimiko chose a pair of black capris and a black t-shirt with a drawing of a thorny rose on it that she had done herself. She also grabbed a pair of black leather boots and decided to sit on her bed and wait for Midori to finish dressing.

To bide her time she looked around the room. Their drapes were heavy and black, although there were stars and moons all over it, Kimiko's little obsession, their bed was a king size and had two matresses. It was cover partially by a pink blanket with the picture of a young couple dancing, that was Midori's, and the other half was black with the picture of a wolf baying at the full moon. There were two separate closets in the room, and each closet led in turn, to the girl's own bathing rooms.

Midori emerged from her closet wearing a pink tanktop and matching jeans, Kimiko gagged at the sight of so much pink on one person, and the two left their room, heading for the dining area. When they got there, Jareth was already seated, he looked up in surprise, "you girls are up early." He said, an eyebrow raised, "what's the occasion?"

Midori glared at Kimiko, "Kimiko wanted to eat breakfast before training." She muttered, taking her seat on Jareth's left while Kimiko sat on the right, happily humming to herself.

Kimiko grabbed some eggs, bacon, and toast. She savored the meal before diving into a bowl of oatmeal- three bowls too be exact. "How do you do it?" Midori asked, "how can you eat like that?"

"Ahh..." Kimiko sat back and patted her stomach, "that was great."

Midori again shook her head and finished off her small plate of eggs before the trio wandered outside to the training grounds. Kimiko grabbed her boken, as did Midori, and the two started off. Their speed was incredible, and strength- ugh, lets just say that I wouldn't want to get on their bad side. Kimiko lunged, striking Midori in the ribs, who in turn fell to the ground. Instantly Kimiko stopped and put out her hand, "Jareth, why do we always have to train?" Midori complained, wiping dry dirt off of her now ruined outfit.

"Midori, what say we take it to the next level?" Asked Kimiko.

Still grumbling Midori nodded and took her stance, this time they would be serious and use all their force.

Kimiko took up her stance, and Midori was instantly silenced as the air crackled with energy. The two leapt into the air and the next instant the air was filled with the sound of splintering wood. "Aw... these things aren't built to last." Kimiko complained, reaching for a real sword.

"Yeah, we need to practice with the real thing." Said Midori, grabbing her own sword.

The two once more took up their stances, and Jareth was forced to stand back at the extent of the power emmitting from the two girls as they dove into action. He couldn't see them, but at times the sounds of swords clashing came to his ears and a brief glimpse of black or pink cloth came to his eyes. He smirked, knowing that the girls were definately on their way to becoming the best in the Underground, now that they were finally finghting seriously.

Kimiko blocked blow after blow that Midori sent at her, and she in turn blocked every blow that Kimiko sent to her. The two girls were using equal strengths. Kimiko decided to go all out and attacked again, just as Midori used her own power attack, "Sword of Flames!" Midori cried as Kimiko called out her own attack.

"Blade of eternal suffering!" Kimiko shouted, pouring all of her energy into the attack.

The resounding explosion sent them both to the ground, pieces of their shattered swords floated down harmlessly as the two began to laugh. Jareth stared at the two in stunned silence, "That was... wonderful!" He exclaimed, leaning over the two, "I couldn't even follow you."

Kimiko smiled tiredly at him, "Yeah, that was cool. Do you think that I can sign up for that competition now?"

"Of course! You'll blow them away with your skills- the both of you!"

Midori beamed, "I'll win that tournament, Kimiko, eat my dust."

"Oh, yeah, Midori," Kimiko scoffed, "like you could ever beat me- we're evenly matched."

"Dobbes, Hymes (Yes, I just named them Dobbes and Hymes, gonna make something of it? I thought not.)." Jareth called, and instantly two goblins appeared at Jareth's side, "take Kimiko and Midori back to their rooms, I'm sure that they're exhausted from their fight."

"Sir!" The two goblins stood at attention, looking at the girls in awe, having just seen their amazing battle.

The two were pulled to their feet and led back into the castle, "That was amazing mistresses." Said Dobbes.

"It sure was." Hymes put in, "I've never seen that kind of power!"

"Thanks." Kimiko said, "But right now, I'm looking forward to a nap."

"Yeah." Midori agreed, "A nap would be wonderful."

As soon as they lay down, the two girls were asleep. Midori was the first to awaken, and she hurried to soak in a hot bath. Not long after, Kimiko awoke and stood on their balcony. She got a sudden urge to go out, into the labyrinth and instantly did so. She leapt the thirty or so feet to the ground and wandered into the large maze. Lost in though she moved farther and farter away from the castle, allowing her feet to guide her through turns that she had made for years.

Eventually she stopped, and leapt up onto the Labrynth wall and lay back, looking at the star filled sky. A sound nearby- something scraping on stone possibly- caused her to stand up, "Who's there?" She called, recieving no answer, "I said who's there? Midori is that you? I swear, if you're trying to get me back for this morning I'm going to kick your wah!" Her feet were yanked out from under her and she fell heavily on her hand, hearing a painful crack from her wrist, "Ow! Damn it, who did that!" She called furiously, wincing as she attempted to move her wrist.

"Don't say anything." A voice whispered near her ear, Kimiko twisted her head to catch a view of the speaker, there was nobody there.

She got slowly to her feet and brushed herself off, "Who's there?" She called, "What do you want?"

"I only want to show you what Jareth hid from you." The voice chuckled.

"What the hell does that mean-" Suddenly a pair of gloved hands streched out of the darkness and covered her face, that was the last thing that Kimiko saw.

Kimiko's dream

Kimiko was walking down the street of a strange, large, village with metal monsters moving quickly a few feet away from her. She saw a young woman pushing a stroller with twin infants lying inside, both were sleeping. She couldn't see the faces of either child for it was night time. Kimiko saw tears staining the girl's cheeks and instantly wondered what could have been the matter.

"Sarah!" The voice of a boy called, "Don't go!"

"Toby!" The one called Sarah gasped, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come- you're only ten and many people would take advantage of that!"

"sarah, don't go... You'll only be giving in to that bastard from the U-underground!" Toby exclaimed in frustration.

"Toby!" Sarah gasped, "You know that Karen doesn't like for you to use that kind of language!"

Toby hung his head, "Yeah... I know, but I had to see you Sarah, I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye!"

Sarah put his hand on the stroller beneath her own and they began to walk. Kimiko followed out of curiousity, and felt a sudden chill as a voice called out from the shadows, "Psst, hey lady, come here."

Kimiko gasped as she saw the figure step out of the shadows, "Jareth!" She exclaimed as the figure moved towards Sarah.

The woman showed no reaction however, "Toby, run! Go straight to the police and do not stop!" She shouted.

She herself began to move the stroller slowly. A shot rang out and suddenly the stroller tipped, spilling the infants onto the sidewalk. The two began to cry loudly, "Shut 'em up or I will." Jareth said.

Kimiko couldn't understand- this didn't sound like Jareth, why would he do such a horrible thing? And his voice, this didn't seem like his voice at all. She looked back at the scene in time to see Sarah stoop to lift the children and begin to rock them in her arms. She turned as though to run and there was the sound of another gunshot, it tore through Sarah's body and the shoulder of one of the babies.

The woman collapsed on top of the children, bleeding and moving her lips soundlessly in shock. Jareth stood over her, as though listening to her words. And then he picked up Sarah's body, which was now lifeless. He also lifted up the children, who were now covered in their mother's blood and dissappeared from Kimiko's sight.

Curiously Kimiko pulled her shirt aside and stared at the scar, was she that infant? That wound had nearly killed her, and why would Jareth injure some woman like that. A sudden realization came to Kimiko as the scene dissappeared- that woman was her mother.

Jareth, why did you do it? Kimiko thought, why did you kill her?

_A/N Well... this is a complete rewrite of chapter one, almost nothing is the same, so reread it... R&R for me!_


	2. The tournament Pt 1

_Chapter 2: The tournament Pt. 1_

_Previously:_

_The woman collapsed on top of the children, bleeding and moving her lips soundlessly in shock. Jareth stood over her, as though listening to her words. And then he picked up Sarah's body, which was now lifeless. He also lifted up the children, who were now covered in their mother's blood and disappeared from Kimiko's sight._

_Curiously Kimiko pulled her shirt aside and stared at the scar, was she that infant? That wound had nearly killed her, and why would Jareth injure some woman like that. A sudden realization came to Kimiko as the scene disappeared- that woman was her mother._

_Jareth, why did you do it? Kimiko thought, why did you kill her?_

_Now:_

Kimiko sat up quickly, her chest moved quickly as she gasped for breath, "You bastard!" She shouted into the wind, shakily pulling herself to her feet.

Who was the man that had shown her the vision? Could he be trusted, or was he just messing with her? Quickly Kimiko crouched down, and then leapt up onto the wall of the labyrinth. Her eyes roamed the area about her, and she noticed that the castle appeared to be far away, a distant shadow against the horizon, hardly appearing bigger than her thumb. 'How did I get so far away from the castle?' She wondered before leaping to the next wall, 'No matter, I will get home and confront Jareth on the matter, certainly he wouldn't lie to me.'

She continued her movements for some time, leaping from wall to wall, determination apparent on her face. The castle didn't seem to get any larger, instead it stayed small, as though she were many miles away from it. After hours of leaping from wall to wall, Kimiko could feel the exhaustion seeping into her muscles. It became difficult to leap the distance she needed to go, at times she would have to grasp at the wall madly because she had come short of the wall. At last the castle appeared to be getting steadily larger, and Kimiko felt relief seep into her body.

She quickened her pace, as it grew steadily larger. Darkness settled about Kimiko as night fell, and it became difficult to see anything in front of her. Tiredly she made one last, hopeful leap, and fell onto something soft and cushiony, the grass that grew in Jareth's garden was the softest grass in the whole of the Underground, tiredly she smiled and curled up as the air grew chill, slipping into a comforting black oblivion.

Bright sunlight and the sound of rushing footsteps awoke Kimiko the next morning. She looked up in time to see a very angry looking Jareth, and a rather worried looking Midori rushing towards her. "Sister!" Midori sighed in relief, she was kept from saying anything else when Jareth cut her off.

"Just where have you been this week, Kimiko? 6 days have passed." Jareth clenched his fists and knelt by her side, impatiently awaiting her excuse.

"6 days?" Kimiko's eyes widened in shock, "How could it have been so long? I thought that it had only been the night, but that wasn't my fault!"

"Then what happened?" Midori asked, anger flaring up in her eyes, "you had everyone worried, the goblins combed the Labyrinth for miles around and found nary (I don't know if it's spelled right... but this word is due to some old-time books that I've read... anyway, back to the story!) a sight of you!"

"I dunno..." Kimiko racked her brain for any sort of explanation as to why she had been gone for so long, "I went into the labyrinth, only meaning to get some air... the next thing I know somebody spoke to me and then... wham! All I see is a pair of gloved hands rushing at my face." Kimiko stood shakily, "The next thing I know, I wake up far away from the castle, in some ancient part of the labyrinth. I traveled all day and far into the night."

"Get up." Jareth said, standing and waiting for her to climb to her feet as well, "The tournament is tomorrow, you have hardly any time to train for it."

"Jareth-" Kimiko started, and then shook her head as she climbed to her feet, "Never mind."

Jareth glanced sideways at her before leading the two girls up into the castle, "pack your things, and be ready to leave by nightfall." He ordered.

Kimiko ran ahead of the other two, bent on bathing before she did anything. Quickly she bound up several flights of stairs and tore into her room, pulling out a black tank top with pictures of thorny roses all over it _(as you can see, she has an obsession with thorny roses...), _and a black leather skirt, a chain hung around half of the pants, it jingled with every step that she took. Next she grabbed a pair of knee high black boots, and rushed into her bathroom.

She ran water into her bathtub for a few minutes, occasionally adding some lavender scented bubble bath. As soon as the tub had filled, she slid into the heated water, sighing contentedly as she closed her eyes. It was only then that she realized how much her muscles ached. Somebody pounded on her door, "What?" She called angrily, glaring at the door.

"Miss Kimiko," Her nurse, Saruwatari called, "Lord Jareth has asked me to look you over and make sure that you are healthy."

Kimiko could hear the elderly woman twisting something nervously in her hands, "Come in." she sighed in defeat.

The door opened and Kimiko's eyes fell on the kind, wrinkled face of Saruwatari. "Miss, you must step out of the water for a few minutes."

Sighing heavily, Kimiko stepped out onto a towel that she had laid on the icy stone floor. She stood shivering as the woman pressed on muscles. she felt a shattering pain course through her body as the woman gently brushed against her lower back, "Miss Kimiko..." her voice faltered, "Your backside looks as though it were sliced to ribbons, maybe you shouldn't go to the tournament."

"No!" Kimiko gasped through clenched teeth, "look... promise that you won't tell Jareth? I have to go, understand that I've received criticism from many of the beings in the underground for only being half immortal... I have to show them that I am powerful and can't let a little scratch get in the way of redemption for my sister and I."

Saruwatari wrinkled her nose, "but what if-"

"No!" Kimiko cut her off, "just promise that you won't take this away from me! I'll be fine, I swear."

Saruwatari lowered her eyes in defeat, "Yes, miss Kimiko."

"Thank you." Kimiko climbed back into the tub and hurriedly scrubbed away the dirt and grime that had accumulated on her body.

Afterwards she crawled out of the water and dressed in the outfit that she had chosen before hurriedly running back into her room, swiping random outfits off of hangers and grabbing undergarments from her drawers before stuffing them into a bag made from the mane of a unicorn. The purity of the bag calmed her slightly, allowing her to go to the dining hall as though everything were normal.

The smell of yams reached her nose, and instantly Kimiko felt her stomach growl fiercely at the thought of the delicious sweet potatoes _(mmm... sweet potatoes are so yummy...)_ hurriedly she opened the large doors and rushed in, to find that she was alone. Hurriedly she sat down in her chair and began to pile the feast on her plate. There was ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, rolls, sweet potatoes, and gravy that she poured over the top before digging hungrily into her plate.

Twenty minutes later she was reaching for her 3rd helping when Midori sauntered in, taking her own seat and grabbing tiny bits of only a few things, a piece of turkey a spoonful of peas, and a roll. Unlike Kimiko, she tried to eat rather ladylike, and didn't much care about the possibility that she'd lose her figure if she ate the way that Kimiko did.

After eating, Kimiko strolled around the castle until she heard Jareth shout that it was time to go. She made her way to the front of the castle and climbed into the carriage that awaited them. Soon she drifted off, excited that the tournament had arrived.

_At the tournament_

Kimiko pressed her face against the carriage window as they moved through the village that had been built specifically to house those that would be fighting. Early morning sunlight glinted on the dewy grass. Kimiko leapt out of the carriage moments later, and moved swiftly towards the sign-ups. She moved to the counter and grabbed a pen, quickly scribbling her name as well as Midori's before rushing to the practice fields where hundreds of beings trained for the upcoming tournament.

Around mid-afternoon, Kimiko had already seen over 30 battles. Shortly a voice was heard, announcing the next battle, "Would Kimiko Kobayashi and Yamada Makoto please report to the ring! I repeat, Kimiko Kobayashi and Yamada Makoto!"

Kimiko leapt out of her seat and landed gracefully on the battlefield, watching as her opponent made his way towards her. She eyed him over, noting the delicate features of his face, his grey-green eyes that shone brightly, a nose that was neither too large or too small, and soft lips that seemed to be stuck in a permanent pout. He was well built, and carried a sword that was nearly as large as himself. Long, blue hair fell to the middle of his back, tied in a loose braid.

Kimiko tightened her grip on her own sword, and gritted her teeth, preparing herself for what seemed to be a long battle. The man smirked, showing off his own perfect teeth, and stopped, several feet away from her. For several minutes they stood, trying to find the other's weakness before a high-pitched voice called out, "Fight!"

She almost didn't have time to block his first attack as he swung in at her from above, there was a loud crack as the swords came together, sparks flew from the metal as the two moved at impossible speeds, swinging violently at each other. Kimiko was suddenly aware of the ground rushing towards her, "Blade of the seven hells!" She cried out, feeling the power rise in her veins.

She looked towards Yamada and willed herself forward. Her blade caught fire, and was soon moving so quickly that it appeared that she was using 7 blades instead of one. She watched triumphantly as Yamada was thrown to the ground, 7 gaping holes followed as her blade sliced into the earth. Kimiko stood above him, waiting to see if he would still fight, and was surprised when the ground broke beneath her, pitching her into an ominous blackness.

A pair of glowing crimson eyes peered into her face, and Kimiko was suddenly aware of a nose pressed against her throat, taking in her scent. She slid away, attempting to get away from him as a horrible fear clutched at her heart. She felt a hand grasp at her thigh, tugging viciously at the skirt she wore, "you have so much power." The other breathed softly, "so beautiful, I will have you."

Kimiko cried out furiously and swung at him with her sword, he backed away, surprised as she stumbled to her feet and tried to dodge her indefatigable (which pretty much means they didn't slow or cease by the way) blows. From somewhere in the darkness she could see the glinting of his sword before the hilt crashed down into the crown of her skull before she slipped soundlessly to the ground.

Kimiko opened her eyes to find that she was still beneath the earth's surface, it had not been a dream. Her head ached horribly, and Kimiko could feel the blood dripping into her eyes from the wound on her head. Unsteadily she rose to her feet and looked around- sure enough Yamada leaned against the wall, looking her over hungrily. Waves of pain washed over her as she glared at him, "You bastard!" She croaked raising her sword in anger, "Blade of Eternal suffering!" She shouted, pouring all of her hatred for the man into her attack.

Long whip like beams of energy left her sword and thrust themselves into the man's body, sending him crashing through the surface, back into the battlefield. Kimiko quickly followed and stood, staring at his limp form coldly as medics rushed onto the field, pulling him onto a stretcher. Midori was at her side suddenly, "Kimiko, what happened? You two were down there for an awfully long time..."

Kimiko brushed her sister aside and strode back into the stands, taking her seat as the next battle pairing was called, "Would Midori Kobayashi and Hara Michiyo report to the battle field, I repeat Midori Kobayashi and Hara Michiyo!"

Kimiko turned away from them, deciding that she didn't want to watch the battle, she turned her tired looking eyes towards a small hut that housed herself and her sister. She lay inside and clutched at her pillow, only then realizing that she had Yamada's blood smeared all over her body. In disgust she stripped her clothes off and changed into a pair of black, silky pajamas.

_A/N Well... I took out a few things and added some others, enjoy the chapter and review for me guys_

_Sorry it is taking me so long to get this out and done, but there has been very little inspiration for some of my writing as of late..._


End file.
